A solar cell array includes a plurality of solar cell modules and a base to which the plurality of solar cell modules are secured. Members included in the solar cell array are fastened together with bolts and so forth. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-90701 discloses a solar cell array that is easy to construct with a reduced number of positions of fastening with bolts and so forth.
In the solar cell array, in this manner, the solar cell module and a mounting member are secured to each other by rotating the mounting member for the solar cell module. Therefore, the center of rotation of the mounting member is positioned accurately. On the other hand, the solar cell module has a certain dimensional tolerance. If the dimensional tolerance of the solar cell module is large, it is difficult to accurately secure the solar cell module and the mounting member to each other. Consequently, reinstallation of the base or another kind of work may be required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar cell array in which the accuracy required in installation work is moderate.